L DRAGO DESTRUCTOR
USER used by RYUGA . In wbba used by @arjun biju & @altiar L DRAGO DESTRUCTOR L-Drago Destructor F:S (Japanese: エルドラゴ デストロイ エフ：エス) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on April 23, 2011 by Takara-Tomy in Japan after Fang Leone 130W²D. It was featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury as the evolution of the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, owned by the series' deuteragonist, the powerful Dragon Emperor, Ryuga. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:S" 4D Performance Tip, which changes its Performance Tip from HF to S''' when it's stamina is low. Its "L-Drago Destroy" Fusion Wheel is also the first to be constructed with the Metal Frame fitting over the Energy Ring as one unit. These parts can be arranged between two different performance modes with an unique attack option for each: Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. Takara-Tomy would later succeed the L-Drago Destroy F:S with the release of L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Hasbro released L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, in late 2012. It also released L-Drago Destroy F:S as part of the Hyperblades series in January 2013 and re-released it in the Beyblade Legends toyline in July-August 2014. Face Bolt: L Drago III The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. The dragon is also more detailed than the other L-Drago Facebolts. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Destructor Metal Frame * '''Weight: 37.9 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. The Metal Frame can also be rotated 180 degress just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". However, it is relatively light as a 4D Fusion Wheel, even with the Core. Core * Weight: 5.8 grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being highly made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb - 6 4D Bottom: Final Survive (F:S) * Weight: 5.7 grams Final Survive acts as a Hole Flat/Sharp, but is automatic, and uses centrifugal force to switch modes. Its a supposed upgraded version of the HF/S performance tip. At first it performs like a Hole Flat and then switch to a Sharp when it starts to lose its Stamina. The Final Survive 4D Bottom may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. When switched to S with L-Drago Destructor's Absorb mode, it is supposed to become a powerful tank, because of L-Drago Destructor's left spinning ability and the rubber, it can steal spin from other beys. However, it does not absorb much on S mode as it has little friction to steal spin as it absorbs spin better on HF. It is supposed to be the opposite of F:D. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon, engulfed in orange flames. Special Moves * Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight : Ryuga kept this Special Move from Meteo L-Drago . * Dragon Emperor Life Destructor: Ryuga's new Special Move that was used to defeat Tsubasa's Earth Eagle in Showdown at the Tower of Babel!. Anime On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronte d by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his newly evolved L-Drago Destructor F:S, which he obtained after his Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago Destructor failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his Beyblade's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD. This caused Ryuga and L-Drago to disappear. They are now presumed deceased. Other Versions * L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver.: This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved gold L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt,but no can change modes. * L-Drago Guardian S130MB: It is the evolved version of L-Drago Destroy F:S and was released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Ice-Titan 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. * L-Drago Destroy F:S: This is a gold recolour of everything on L-Drago Destroy except for the Core, which is black. * L-Drago Destructor F:S: The Hasbro Hyperblades version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. It has been recolored black and orange with a green core; there is also a Hyper Strike Battle set L-Drago Destroy that is recolored gold and green. * L-Drago Destructor LW105LF: Hasbro's original L-Drago Destructor replica. Trivia * Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). * L-Drago Destroy can be hand spun against low attackers or have a weak launch when in Absorb mode and will steal spin until F:S switches from S to HF because the spin velocity becomes faster. Although, this is highly unlikely, if not improbable, as the S performance tip is a bad choice for spin stealing. * L-Drago Destroy has horrible spin stealing properties when the F:S switches to the Sharp performance tip due to having low amounts of friction. The best way L-Drago Destroy can win is if L-Drago has given the opposing bey a stadium out before it switches to the S performance tip. * L-Drago Destroy has never been defeated by Diablo Nemesis and has even put a crack in X:D in real life in comparison with the anime. * L-Drago Destroy Metal Wheel works very well with the F:S bottom and can be able to defeat almost any Beyblade if used with the proper sliding shoot technique. * L-Drago Destroy has been shown to be a great Attack-Type Metal Wheel when in Attack Mode. The plastic reduces recoil greatly, and the three dragon heads on the Metal Frame have massive attack power. In Absorb mode it will be able to steal enough spin for a powerful counterattack. * Hasbro has released this Bey as L-Drago Destroy F:S, which will be a part of the Hyperblade series. It has a recolored black and orange along with a green core and a green F:S. * Hasbro's Hyper-Strike Battle Set Recolor of L Drago Destroy F:S has the same colored Core as the regular Hyperblade variant. * Some variants of L-Drago Destroy F:S goes to Hole Flat then to Flat Sharp or Semi Defense Sharp to Sharp. * Final Survive has two different molds. One is from the original Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy. This mold has the tabs protruding outwards more. The other mold was released by Sonokong, and it has the tabs built into the core piece. There is a little difference in the performance of the two molds, as the original mold stays in HF longer. * At some point the small teeth-like protrusions on the Fusion Wheel's Metal Frame will start to bend inward and start to push the rubber on the core down and eventually chip the rubber away. ** But it's a different case in Attack Mode, as it will start to bend the plastic tongue-like protrusions and most likely breaks the plastic. * When the Sharp performance tip in F:S is worn down, it can perform like different Performance Tips, like Hole Flat, to Hole Flat Sharp, to Semi Defense, to Defense Sharp, to lastly, Sharp. * The Fusion Wheel used for L-Drago Destroy F:S is much heavier than the version used with L-Drago Destructor LW105LF. ** In the Beyblade Legends re-release of L-Drago Destructor F:S, it used the Fusion Wheel mold fromL-Drago Destructor LW105LF. * L-Drago Destroy is the only L-Drago variation to have a real jaw in both modes, unlike Meteo L-Drago which his jaw is only seen in Barrage Mode. Category:Beys